Going Subcon! A Dinosaur's Adventure
Going Subcon! A Dinosaur's Adventure is based on Super Mario Bros 2. Story Story from Instruction Booklet One night, Rex had a strange dream. He found himself climbing a long staircase leading up to a mysterious door. Opening the door, Rex's eyes fell upon an incredible world unlike anything he'd ever seen. A quiet voice spoke to Rex, saying, "Welcome to Subcon, the land of dreams. Our once-beautiful world now suffers at the hands of the evil Wart. Please help us! Only you can free us from his tyranny. Oh, and remember one thing: Wart hates vegetables." However, before Rex could figure out what was happening, he suddenly awoke on his bed and realized that it was all a dream. The next day, while heading out to lunch with his friends Woog, Elsa and Dweeb, Rex told the tale of his strange dream. Hearing this was quite a shock to his friends, who all had the very same dream the night before. Upon arriving at their picnic spot, the group noticed a small cave. Inside was a long staircase that led up to a door. At the top, the dinosaurs opened the door and stood shocked by what they saw. It was Subcon - the world of their dreams! Rex discovers that Subcon has been taken over by Wart and that the events of his dream are true. Rex and co. are now on a quest to defeat Wart and restore peace to the dream world. At the end of the game, Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb are seen being chanted on by the inhabitants of Subcon, who are carrying Wart across the room. Rex then wakes up and wonders about whether the events were true or just a dream. He then continues sleeping and the game ends. In-Game Story When Rex opened a door after climbing a long stair in his dream, another world spread before him and he heard a (faint)[10] voice call for help to be freed from a spell. After awakening, Rex went to a cave nearby and to his surprise he saw exactly what he saw in his dream.... Cast *Mario - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Luigi - Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Toad - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Peach - Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Gameplay Since the game is based on Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic ''and Super Mario Bros. 2'', it has little in common with the original We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story ''For example, in order to defeat enemies, the player needs to pluck blades of grass to receive items (such as vegetables), and then throw the vegetables at them. It is also possible to defeat enemies by jumping on them, picking them up and then throwing them to other enemies. There are a few elements in common with its predecessor, however, such as the appearances of the Wish Bubbles and Starman, although the former has a different function. Additionally, there are no power-ups in the game that grant the player additional abilities in the Super form such as the ability to shoot fireballs, making ''Super Mario Bros. 2 one of the only 2D Super Mario ''titles (with the other being ''Super Mario Run) to not have additional forms after the Super form. At the beginning of each level, the player can choose between the playable characters: Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb. All four characters have different powers and statistics. When entering the next level or losing a life, players can select a different character. At the end of most levels of the game, the player fights Birdo. The player has to jump on the eggs that Birdo spits, grab them and throw them back, hitting Birdo three times to gain a crystal which opens the Mask Gate at the end of the level. There are several colors of Birdos: pink, which only spits eggs; red, which spits eggs and fireballs and green, which only spits fireballs. For the green Birdos, there are Mushroom Blocks nearby for the player to use instead. There are seven worlds in this game. The first six has three levels apiece, and the seventh has two. At the end of each world, the player encounters one boss. Mouser is encountered at the end of World 1, Tryclyde in World 2, Mouser again in World 3, Fryguy in World 4, Clawgrip in World 5, Tryclyde again in World 6, and Wart himself at the end of World 7. Defeated enemies and Birdo can re-spawn if the player runs one screen away from the area where they normally appear and return, which may allow the player to defeat the enemies again in order to regain health if necessary. This still occurs in later releases including Super Mario Advance, but a defeated Birdo will not reappear unless the player completely leaves and re-enters the areas where Birdo is fought. Characters Playable characters